fairly_odd_parents_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy Wishes Death (2001)
Inside the Nickelodeon studios before the first episodes of The Fairly OddParents on the air, he had done an episode trial titled Wish (Deseo in Spanish), a title poor in content as it was an only testing episode. One day we met all the co-workers in the main room to watch the episode, Butch Hartman (creator of the magical Fairly OddParents) was also present. We noticed that the chapter had had some changes that no one had noticed before that meeting. Now the episode was titled, Timmy wishes death (timmy desea la muerte), we were all confused, no one knew what was going on, not even Hartman. The episode started as we had done at the beginning, Timmy played a videogame on his console. the magical godfathers in the fish tank (as expected). The animation was of poor quality because, as I said before, it was just a test episode and it would never be broadcasted. Everything was going well in the episode when suddenly Timmy is tired of playing and called Cosmo and Wanda to ask for a wish, (as expected), I remember the voices of the characters were different from the original voices, but it seemed that if only one person created the voices of the characters. Timmy crying, "Cosmo, Wanda", an exalted and violently, then said, wish of death, then the godparents raised their wands, they became knives and began to hit again and again Timmy dismember, Cosmo and Wanda laughed a very diabolical way. The screen began to fill with a red cloth that seemed to be Timmy's blood. Hartman was furious and left the room thinking he had made a joke. But the episode is not over, even after the Cosmos and Wanda were left watching the screen carefully, as if seeing the viewer, for about 3 minutes. For every second that has surpassed the characters it has become a little more realistic. Suddenly the parents of the Timmy enter the room and begin to cry realistically and this transmits to the viewer a strong feeling of loneliness and sadness. Then you hear a faint voice saying, "I came out of the devil's blood and no, I will not go." The strange thing is that the voice was heard inside the studio, but we could not identify exactly where it came from. Then Cosmo and Wanda explode if it seems already strange, but their bodies explode like bombs, blood and pieces of bodies that jump around the room and then the changes, and they spend a photograph of the body of a dismembered child and pieces of organs wet in the blood. The shot changes again and the photograph of the head of a dead girl is taken but with open eyes and as if he saw the spectator. then the decision changed again and now only could appreciate the Fantagenitori end credits but as creator Butch Hartman did not show up, but acronym S.D appeared. We were all confused and obviously terrified. Butch Hartman sent to investigate the facts but found nothing. Hartman asked not to mention that episode again. All the material of the episode has been destroyed. Then, every time I close my eyes, I see the faces of Cosmo and Wanda, who look me straight in the eye, as if they wanted to kill me. Take some time to erase all those images from my mind. Some of us in that room had to resort to psychological help to recover from the trauma. There Are No Photos of The Episode.